Meddling Aliens and Special Occasions
by CharlieGreene
Summary: After everything that's happened, Charlotte just wants to be left in peace to plan her wedding. But outside forces have other ideas... As Q begins to wreak havoc on her life, secrets may be revealed and questions answered, and Charlotte will have to make a choice... will she stay faithful to the one she loves or will she take the chance of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi my fellow Trekkies, here's part 3 of the Charlotte Files! Sorry it was a long time coming, but at the moment i've been transplanted to another fandom, so my Trek fanfics will be a bit slow for a while.**_

_**We come back to find Charlotte planning her wedding, but outside forces wish to interfere... I don't own anything except my own character.**_

_**Please enjoy, and please review :)**_

* * *

Sometime in the distant future, somewhere in the vast reaches of the galaxy, was a Starship, and in this Starship was a woman.

She was no ordinary woman. Her hair was shock white, and her eyes were silvery-grey. And although she was nearly 40 years old, she looked no older than 18. Furthermore, she had a few strange gifts, some of which allowed her to manipulate the atoms of water or turn her body into a cloud of fine mist. Much of her heritage was unknown, and much of her history involved people and things in other universes.

And she had recently become engaged to the most advanced android in the Federation and was currently planning her wedding.

Like I said, no ordinary woman. Little did she know, that was going to become even truer in the very near future…

* * *

Charlotte paused for a moment to rest her eyes, then decided to shut her PC. Staring at that screen for what seemed like hours, trying to decide on a spot to hold their wedding, was planning to be more difficult that she had thought it would be. She instead let her gaze wander to her left hand, and she smiled as she held her ring up to the light.

The ring featured a rose accented by a small, curving leaf. The rose held a small gemstone gently folded into the petals. Softly arcing scallops of metal held another stone and some small, delicate beadwork. The whole thing was made up of what looked like white gold, and the gemstones were the ones she had admired so on Pirel's ship. Their current colour was silvery, diamond-like.

Charlotte had realised that the whole 'market' visit had been Pirel's charade to find out what kind of jewellery she preferred, in an effort to help Data find an engagement ring. She had to hand it to him for his ingenuity, both in the charade and realising Data's plan in the first place. The fact that Data had, in accord with Sommelian tradition, made the ring himself, was a nice personal touch, and one she greatly appreciated. Who knew an android could be so romantic?

Charlotte blew on the ring and smiled as the gem changed colour, then sighed as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Really, wedding planning was so exhausting. There was the ceremony location, the dress, the honeymoon, not to mention the guest list that was growing longer every day…

Both of them had gotten to know many people over the years, but that was nothing compared to the amount of people who wanted to attend once they found out who was getting married. She had come to realise that Data was an extremely famous figure all over the galaxy- or least their quadrant, anyway. Charlotte estimated that all of Starfleet and probably half the Federation would end up at the ceremony, and to tell the truth, she wouldn't have minded that much if it wasn't for the space needed.

Scooping up three PADDs from from the hundreds scattered all over the coffee table and floor, she got up and studied the top one on her way to the replicator. _Guest lists... I'm sure i saw a few more answers before..._ "Coffee, Vietnamese, hot." She grabbed the mug that materialized and took a gulp. "Ah, that's good. Computer, update guest list and transfer to PADD." About 10 more names appeared on the device. "Ok, that brings the list up to 2857. Computer, open folder named 'Wedding Venues'. How many venues are big enough for 3000 guests?"

"There are two files that meet that criteria- The Great Cathedral on Betazed and Lover's Meadow on the southern continent of Riza."

"Hmm, i would rather have the ceremony on Earth. Stuff researching by hand. Computer, search venues on earth that can hold 3000 people or more."

"Working."

She collapsed back onto the couch and took another sip, glancing at the second PADD. Shaking her head, she tossed them next to her and massaged her temples.

"It's all so hard, isn't it?"

Charlotte almost choked on her mouthful of coffee. "What-?"

The man examined his nails, a nonchalant look on his face. "So much work, so little gain. So much brain power that could be put to better use. I have to wonder why you even bother."

She stared at the man in the Starfleet uniform who was sitting opposite her on the other couch. "What-?"

He looked affronted. "Oh come now, Charlotte, surely you haven't forgotten me!"

She scowled. "Believe me, there is no way I could forget you." Setting her coffee down, she folded her arms and tried to look stern. "Captain Picard's on the Bridge, but i'm sure you already know that. So what are you doing here?"

"What if I told you I thought I'd just pop in for a visit?"

"I'd laugh, because it's been more than 10 years and you don't do that kind of thing. So i ask you again, what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"What makes you think i want anything?"

"Because, Q, you're annoying and selfish and never come to the ship unless you want something."

Q looked affronted. "Am I really that selfish?" he asked in mock-shocked tones.

"Yes. And annoying, and ridiculous." Charlotte sighed and took another sip of coffee. "So could you please tell me what you want so I can go back to planning my wedding?"

"Are you saying that all this effort you're putting in is so that you can spend the rest of your life with that walking calculator?"

She stared at him, shocked, and stood up slowly. "Get...out."

"I can get you someone much better, you know." He made to click his fingers. "I could find someone perfect for you, just like-"

Charlotte jumped up, grabbed her coffee and threw it in his face. "Get out!" she shouted.

Q looked at her, coffee dripping down his face, eyed wide. Then, with the click he was about to use on her, he disappeared.

Charlotte stared into her mug, and stalked back to the replicator. "Damn Q made me waste my coffee," she muttered, and ordered another one. Much troubled, she went back to her couch and sat down, leaned back, and stared out the window at the stars outside, knowing that that wouldn't be the last she saw of Q...

* * *

_**What could Q possibly want with Charlotte, and why? Watch this space! **_

_**AN- Reviews will possibly make me write faster and may bring me back to the Star Trek fandom, so please, tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a filler before the next part of the story. Thanks to chatteringmagpie for your advice, which I'm trying to apply. Standard disclaimer, please review.**_

* * *

Charlotte awoke to the sound of her combadge chirping. She tapped it, rubbing her eyes and chiding herself for dozing off. "Yeah?"

"Charlotte, have you been sleeping?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You caught me, Data. I dozed off while i was researching. Are you finished your shift yet?"

"Almost. Would you like to join me later in 10-Forward?"

"I'd love to. 15 minutes?"

"I will see you there."

"Hope out." She tapped it and stretched, then got up with a yawn. Wandering over to her closet, she halfheartedly leafed through her clothes before picking something out at random. She looked at it critically, then shrugged and started to get dressed.

* * *

"I think I need some help."

They were sitting at a table, both nursing new concoctions from Guinan.

"The amount of people who want to come, it's pretty impossible to find a venue large enough on Earth." Charlotte took a sip and continued. "And not a stadium, either."

"May I ask why you are only looking on Earth?"

"Well, I would prefer to have it on Earth, but if you had a better idea...?"

Data thought for a moment. "There is a planet called Barcelona that is considered to be very similar to Earth."

"There's a lot of planets that are similar to Earth. What makes this one any different from them?"

"Quite a few things." Guinan stepped closer. "Sorry for interrupting. How do you like your drinks?"

"They're good, thank you." Charlotte motioned for her to sit down. "Have you been there?"

"Quite a few times, yes. The grass is green, the sky is blue, there's one sun, the oceans are salt, and the hills grow apple-grass. On a windy day all you can smell is apples. It's more than similar- it almost _is_ Earth."

Charlotte eyed her thoughtfully. "You know, I think you might have something there." She turned to Data. "I'll do some more research. If Barcelona's got what we're looking for, that'll be one step taken care of." She smiled at the bartender. "Thanks, Guinan."

Guinan smiled and stood to go. "Happy to help."

When she was gone, Charlotte leaned back and sighed. "You would not believe what happened today."

"What did happen?" Data obligingly asked.

"I got a visit... from Q. Seriously, he just appeared on my couch and practically threatened to kidnap me."

"Interesting." Data frowned. "What could Q have to gain by kidnapping you?"

"I don't know, but he's not going to get it. But I think he knows that after getting covered in coffee."

Data looked even more puzzled. "Coffee? Charlotte, did you throw coffee on Q?"

Stifling the urge to laugh as she remembered the look on Q's face, she bit her lip."Yes."

"Why?"

"Apart from being about to kidnap me, he called you a walking calculator." She shrugged. "I couldn't just let him get away with it."

Data shook his head, but looked amused, and Charlotte found herself concentrating more on his face than his words. "You are a great deal too defensive of me. Aggravating Q can be very dangerous-"

_He's so protective._ She smirked. "Aggravating _me_ can be very dangerous. You know very well that I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I do," Data admitted. "But I would like you to be careful when interacting with Q."

"I'll try." Data was surprised to see a devilish look in her eyes. "But all I'm saying is that I'm not the only one who'd better watch out. I read Captain Sisko's report- can you believe he punched Q? And believe me, I know a lot more than boxing. So if Q tries to mess with me, he's better be prepared for what coming to him."

He shook his head, looking worried. "Charlotte-"

"Don't worry!" Charlotte leaned back, sounding a lot more confident that she felt. "Everything's gonna be alright- I bet he won't even be back."

_Oh, he'll definitely come back. And when he does, I'll be ready for him._

* * *

_**I think Q will have a fight on his hands if he tries anything... watch this space!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also my chapters seem to be getting smaller. I'm in the middle of the next chapter, and i was going to make them into one, but since I'm not finished yet, this'll have to do._**

**_Disclaimers apply. Please enjoy :)_**

* * *

It had been a few days, ad Charlotte had so far gone unharrassed. Although she knew better than to believe that Q would give up so easily, she was starting to relax.

"I had a brilliant upon brilliant idea last night," she said, strolling down the corridor with Data. Both their shifts had ended at the same time, and she was letting him walk her to her quarters before he had to get back to some reports. Secretly she longed for them to have more time together, but the workloads of senior officers, let alone Number One, would hardly allow for that. "We should go to the Baku homeworld for our honeymoon! It's beautiful, the people are great, and I know that Artim would be thrilled to see you again!"

At the mention of the boy's name, Data seemed to light up, agreeing readily with the suggestion, and Charlotte was reminded of their last visit to the homeworld. Data had befriended the young child despite the villagers' views on artificiality and the difficulty of their mission. They had had deep conversations about childhood and humanity, and Artim had taught Data to play, bringing out a side of the android that Charlotte had only seen a few times before. She was certain that he would be eager to return, and to tell the truth, she was scarcely less.

"That would be perfectly acceptable," was Data's well-thought-out reply, "if it were not for the inconvenience of piloting the Enterprise through the Briar-Patch."

"Who says we have to take the Enterprise?"

"I am sure that no other ship would be willing to pass through such a difficult region of space simply to drop us off at our honeymoon destination."

"We'll work something out. What about taking a Shuttlecraft? Or the Captain's Yacht?"

"Perhaps. How are the rest of our plans progressing?"

She squeezed his arm and smiled, thinking back to the work she had down so far. "Well, as you know, the wedding venue has been selected and the invitations have been sent to everyone who expressed an interest in attending- and trust me, that's a lot of people- and I'm currently narrowing down the list of those attending the reception. I'll get your help with that tomorrow. Then I'm fighting off Luwaxana Troi and a few other dress-makers who want to design my wedding dress, and waiting for Deanna's answer to my question of whether she'll be the matron-of-honour of not, cuz I don't want to have to do all this stuff on my own and I want her help. And… I think that's it."

"I am sorry that I cannot help you any more than I already am," Data said, looking sorrowful.

"Ugh, I know, it seems everyone's giving us more work just when we want a break. But, such is life." She sighed as they reached her door and pulled him towards it, stepping inside as it opened. "Sure you can't stay?" she asked invitingly.

For a split second it looked like he was rethinking it, but it didn't last. "I am sure."

"Then I guess I'll see you later." Charlotte gave him a quick peck on the cheek and let him go, smiling fondly as he walked away and the door closed.

Turning on her heel, she skipped over to her couch and snatched up some PADDs from the coffee table and began to study them, softly humming a tune.

"Fascinating."

Charlotte started but gritted her teeth when she realised who it was. "What is?"

Q squinted at her as if he actually found it the strangest thing he had ever heard. "You actually enjoy spending time with that pocket encyclopaedia of yours."

Deciding to try to ignore the insult, she instead addressed the subject. "And why is that so amazing?"

He shrugged, going on as if he hadn't heard. "Oh well, I suppose I comes down to lack of experience. You would naturally attach yourself to that talking computer if you didn't know what was really out there."

"Are you just here to wind me up, or is there some higher purpose that I haven't grasped yet?" Charlotte was contemplating throwing her PADDs at his head, but figured that he'd be able to sense it coming. "And for your information, I'm not a complete idiot when it comes to guys."

"Yes, but haven't you ever wondered about real men?" Q shifted to sit right next to her, not noticing her discomfit of having him so close. "The Greek-god-lookalikes of Artimis 6. Metamorphs. Even telepaths. Men who know exactly what women want and know exactly how to give it to them." He leaned closer and held up his hand, and Charlotte suddenly realised that this time, she was powerless to stop whatever was going to happen. "You could have any of them, you know. Just… like… that."

And suddenly, everything changed.

* * *

_**Next chapter up soon.** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait, and the cliffhanger last chapter, but here's where we ended up. Hope you like!**_

* * *

The little house was spotless, white paint shining in the Mediterranean sun and the little window pristine and hung with lacy curtains. Outside, 2 children played with a goat, laughing and prancing around the bemused animal, while a baby sat in the doorway and watched with a serious, thoughtful expression. Waves crashed on the beach below the hill, flinging salt spray into the air, and gulls wheeled overhead, calling to one another, while a man pulled a boat to shore and started walking up the hill towards the house. The baby on the step saw this and pointed, trying to form the words 'da-da', and the other kids stopped playing and peered out where it was pointing. "Daddy!" they cried, and raced down the hill, leaving the baby and goat together.

Charlotte awoke to the sound of excited children and a babbling baby, her mind blank. As the voices became closer, things began to come back to her.

_Home… this is home. Josef is crying… the children are happy… Marc must be home early. I hope he's caught enough fish, for the cupboard is running low, and my parents are coming for dinner…_

She shook her head, a nagging feeling of having forgotten something important foremost in her mind, but couldn't for the life of her place where it was coming from. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed, gazing around the room as if seeing it for the first time. _But of course I've seen it before- I've lived here for the last 5 years…_

"Honey?"

She jumped, gazing wide-eyed at the gorgeous hunk in front of her. "Um, yeah?" _Man, he's adorable… he's got some serious abs, and those dreamy eyes… and he called me honey! _Something clicked, and she looked at him again._ Of course he did. Marc always calls me honey. What's so strange about that? And drooling over him like that- we've been married for 5 years, I should be used to it…_

Marc tilted his head to the side, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, distracted. Shakily getting to her feet, she rubbed her eyes, wondering why she was so out of it. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Marc frowned, handing his net of fish to one of the children, who took it and left, probably to put it in the kitchen. Charlotte followed the little boy with her eyes, trying to remember his name, and her husband took a step towards her. "Are you sure? You do not usually sleep during the day."

"No, I-I-I'm sure." She let him embrace her, but couldn't bring herself to hug him back. Instead of feeling loved, she felt like she was being smothered. These didn't feel like her Marc's arms, they felt like the arms of a stranger who was squeezing the life out of her. Unable to take it, she pushed him away and took a step back.

Marc studied her, then nodded, completely misunderstanding. "Yes, I am a bit sweaty. I'll go bathe, and you had better go and start dinner. Your parents will be here in about half an hour."

She nodded confusedly. "Of course."

While he went to get ready, Charlotte found her way to the kitchen, finding the little boy already at work scaling and cleaning the fish. Josef- at least she could remember _his_ name- was reaching for the bowl of fish guts, standing on his little tip-toes. He was going to fall and pull the bowl down with him is he wasn't careful, and she quickly picked him up before any calamity could occur.

Josef laughed and squeezed her around the neck. "Ma-ma," he cooed affectionately in her ear, and Charlotte was struck with the monumental thought that _these were her children_- she was a mother, wife, daughter-in-law and housewife.

But why was it such a surprise to her? What was she missing?

"Mom?" The little boy looked up at her expectantly. "The fish are ready to cut up now."

"Oh... right." She put Josef down, took up a knife and approached the dish of now-clean fish, wondering how on earth she was going to cook these things. She had never cooked before in her life- the replicators always did that for her… wait, replicators? Where did that thought come from? There was no such technology that existed on Earth that could 'replicate' food by command. _Though it would be pretty handy…_

"Aren't you going to call Isa?"

"What?"

"That's Isa's job, isn't it?"

"Oh, of course." Charlotte put down the knife and stood there unsure. "I guess I'll go look for her. Keep an eye on Josef and make sure he doesn't touch that bowl, ok?"

"Ok."

_Right, then, Isa must be outside_. She headed for the door and called for Isa, and the little girl appeared, leading the goat by one of its horns. "Isa, would you please fillet the fish?"

"Sure, mom." Isa pushed the goat away and skipped inside, flashing her mother a happy smile, and Charlotte thought to herself that maybe it wouldn't be so impossible to find her bearings again after all.

* * *

"Charlotte, that fish was delicious!" Her father beamed at her over an empty plate. "I must say, you have much improved over the years. You must be a treasure to Marc."

Charlotte looked down at her own plate, which had hardly been touched. "Well, the children helped quite a bit today, because I haven't been feeling well."

"Oh, I hope it's not contagious?"

"No, I don't think so, unless confusion can be spread like a disease."

"Charlotte's been quite out of it today," Marc explained, laying a comforting hand on his wife's knee. At least, it was meant to be comforting, but only served to make Charlotte feel uncomfortable. "She was sleeping not too long ago, and when she woke up she seemed not to recognise anything."

"Really?" Father looked at her intently, and her head suddenly seemed to clear. She could remember everything- meeting and marrying Marc, having the children, everything from the last five years. Why she hadn't been able to before she had no idea, but now she was just grateful that it was over. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, quite." Charlotte took a bite of her fish and smiled. "I didn't want to worry anyone before, but I couldn't actually remember anything. Not Marc, not the kids, nothing. But I'm fine now."

"Good." And, as Charlotte asked the kids to take away the plates and bring out the bowls for dessert, she barely heard him mumble, "Have to be more careful next time…"

"What was that?"

He looked at her, eyes wide, the picture of innocence. "Nothing, nothing at all." He laid his hands flat on the table and looked at her expectantly. "So, what's for dessert?"

* * *

_**AAANNDDD there's chapter 4! Things happened! I honestly have no parting comments, but chapter 5 in being written, so look out for that soon. Please review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whoever's still reading this, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but you know what writers block is like, it grabs on and you have to fight to get out. But here's the next chapter, and i hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Later that night, after her father had promised to take back their regards to her mother and she had promised to call him if she felt anything strange again, Charlotte put the kids to bed and finished washing up, feeling satisfied for the first time since that afternoon. _It was so good to see dad again, but I wish mom had come too. She must be feeling really crook, or else she'd be here, aches and pain and all. She's just like granddad was that way. Even when he was getting older and weaker, he still insisted on taking new assignments, but life on the Enterprise got to him in the end. I suppose it was always a bit full-on, but we were the flagship, and it was our job to do all the crazy stuff…_ She froze, frowning deeply. What the heck…

Footsteps entered the kitchen, and all her thoughts fled as two arms snaked around her waist and two lips dropped a kiss on her shoulder. She laughed and tried to wriggle free. "Marc, I can't wash the dishes with you holding me like that."

"You could finish tomorrow."

"I could, yeah, but why should I?"

Marc turned her around and kissed her in one smooth move.

But instead of enjoying it like she knew she usually did, Charlotte was struck with a powerful feeling.

A feeling that this was terribly wrong, and that it wasn't supposed to be like this.

A feeling that she was betraying someone.

She pushed his away roughly and stared at him, back digging into the sink. "This is wrong!"

Marc cocked his head to the side, genuinely confused and a little bit alarmed. "Honey, are you feeling alright?"

As she looked at him, she realised the look on his face and the tilt of his head was extremely familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen it before. Another face flashed into her mind, just briefly, but long enough for her to commit it to memory- yellow skin and eyes, dark, slicked back hair, an adorable smile. With it, the feeling of happiness and belonging, which disappeared as soon as the face did. She gasped and gripped the edge of the bench, confused and scared.

"I don't know what's going on," she said shakily, "But something is terribly wrong."

"What do you mean?" Marc asked her, worry etched on his face. "Are you unwell? Do you need a doctor?"

"No," she answered, rubbing her temples, "No, I don't think anyone can help. I'm going to bed. Would you please finish here? There's not much left."

Marc nodded soberly and kissed his wife's forehead, hoping she was going to be ok, before taking over the washing up.

Charlotte headed to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, shutting her eyes and bringing the mysterious face back into her mind. Slowly, she began to drift to sleep…

* * *

In her dream, Charlotte wore a uniform. Drab grey and black it was, with a pop of colour at the throat signifying her station.

She lived on a ship- a starship, flying through space and exploring different worlds and cultures.

The people she lived with, her friends, were more like a family to her. Some were different species, some relied on technology, some _were_ technology. A blind man used mechanical eyes to see. An artificial man named Data was second in command… and her fiance.

They were in the process of planning their wedding- a large affair, with a guest list of over 3000, for the mechanical man was quite famous. But lately they had been facing some trouble… She had been visited by a life-form who seemed to disapprove of her choice. Something had happened- he had clicked his fingers, and everything had gone dark…

* * *

Charlotte gasped and sat up, pushing the sheets off and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Taking a few moments to get her bearings, she found that the room was dark and Marc was sleeping peacefully beside her. Everything seemed to be alright. But it wasn't.

_None of this is real. Everything- Marc, the kids, my life- is some kind of fabrication, designed to replace my real life. I need to put things right… I need to find the being that did this…_

Her eyes widened as she realised she knew exactly who she needed to see.

* * *

"Father?" Charlotte held the door open, eyes wide. "How did you get here so fast? You should've been on your way home!"

"I was worried about you, so I decided to stay in town. Looks like I was right to." He stepped in and sat down on the couch, immediately making himself at home. "What's the matter? Why did you call?"

"I called because I know everything." She gave him a hard stare, then relaxed a little. "Ok, not everything, but enough to know that things aren't right."

"Are you and Marc having problems?"

"No, we're fine! I'm talking about my life. I think you've done something, and I want you to fix it."

For a moment, his expression was troubled, but then it passed and he chuckled, looking as innocent as ever. A little too innocent, Charlotte thought. "What makes you think I've somehow changed your life? How on earth would I be able to do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think you're who you say you are." She leaned forward, looking stern. "I think you're an alien."

"An alien!" Father began to laugh. "What an idea. This gets more absurd every second! Where would you-"

"Oh, quit the act, _father_," Charlotte snapped, having enough of his evasiveness. "Once upon a time, I lived on a spaceship with my android boyfriend. I had friends from different species, and I was happy. Then you came along and changed all that. Don't deny it!"

"I don't." The being who called himself her father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why couldn't you be happy with what I'd given you? You have a handsome, loving husband, 3 beautiful children, a house on the coast…"

"But it's not mine. It might be a nice life, but I never wanted it. I want you to fix it. NOW."

"Ok, ok." He nodded thoughtfully. "I'll fix it for you. I don't know how you managed to remember something that was never supposed to happen, but I'll be more careful next time.

"Wait, wha-?"

But it was too late for questions. The last thing she saw was the one who called himself father wink at her and raised his hand, about to click.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

_**Ohhh, another cliffhanger! Please Review.**_


End file.
